Dear Diary: The RvB series through Caboose
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: A special story of the Red vs Blue series, seen through the eyes of everyone's favourite Blue, Caboose!
1. Intro by Caboose

**Dear Diary: The RvB series through Caboose**

* * *

Intro by Caboose

* * *

Today is gonna be a great dae, for today I'm going to join some people in a sweet base in a canyon.

I look forward to making new friends there, maybe I'll get to play games with them, have cocoa and cookies, enjoy some time on fireworks day and maybe, maybe we can get a puppy!

Some nice people have currently putten me in a nice shep, all my stuff is pack in too.

Wait, did I remember to pac my toofbrush? If I didn't, I'm sure my new best friends will lend me theirs.

I wonda what new friends will be there? Well I look forward to finding out soon.

I'm so egsited for when I get there!

Oh, oh, we're almost there, I can't wait for wat's going on!

Seriously, I really don't know whats going on, is there a game going on or something?

* * *

Author's Note:

And so begins my first RvB fanfic!

I hope you enjoy what's going to happen when Caboose arrives to Blood Gulch, which would start the hilarious adventures of our favourite Blue, Caboose!

I basically thought of the idea of doing the fanfic of the RvB series through Caboose, showing what's happening around the series through his eyes

Plus, if you may have notice the spelling mistakes, don't worry, this is suppose to be like Caboose is doing this through a diary (which at times can feature spelling mistakes)

Stay tuned for more Caboose, soon!


	2. Tanks for the Flag

**Dear Diary: The RvB Series through Caboose**

* * *

Tanks for the Flag

* * *

So I made it to this nice place, which seems to be in a canyon of sorts.

And brought along with me is a tank, which these guys are having a nice look at… maybe they can be my new best friends!

Well… maybe Mr. Church. Not sure on the other one.

One minute they look at the tank, and then the next they begin talking about girls, and girlfriends and getting married.

"I'm not going to get married, my dad always said "Why buy the cow when you get the milk for free?"" I said to them.

"Hey rookie…" Church said to me, "did you just call my girl a cow?"

Oh dear, did I do something I'm not suppose to do?

Then I've been given a special task!

"See, we got this general." Church explained.

"Right, the general guy." Tucker added as Church continued talking to me.

"...Who likes to come by and make random inspections of bases. So what I'm gonna have you do, is I'm gonna have you go in the base, and stand right next to the flag at attention, just in case he decides to come by."

Oh, now I see, they then tell me that I need to guard a flag for them, so the general would like to check up on it.

So I get to work, but not before telling Church about calling his girlfriend a cow.

Though I think I should go before Church gets madder.

So there I am, waiting for this guy, though it's not long as someone in a different color comes in.

It must be the general they mentioned, wow he got here fast!

But then he began asking me if I've got any elbow grease (that's kinda gross! I didn't know you'd get grease from your elbows) and headlight fluid.

I kinda told that all there I had was the flag, which he decided to take with him.

"Can't go back empty handed." He said as he took the flag and leaved the base.

I did a good job there.

I went back to the others letting them know that the general came and took the flag, but seconds later they were a bit shocked, and I think they seemed a little miffed too for some odd reason.

As we got up to the top of the base, I explained to them what had happened and told them I did what they told me to do.

As Church then looked through the sniper rifle, he said he got eyes on that General guy, though he revealed that it was a Red.

Are we fighting these Red guys or something?

Soon, after that he missed the Red guy, Church decided on using the teleporter thingy to get to him, though Tucker was unsure, soon once he went through Church that he decided to go by foot.

I then got a good view of what was happening through the sniper rifle, seeing Church come to the Red guy who I thought was the General, then suddenly, a black guy came out of know where!

Wait, is that suppose to be Tucker, why is he all black?

Just then, a warthog (though Tucker and Church that it looks more like a puma) showed up, with more of those Red guys, and began attacking my new friends!

Oh man, that jeep has a really big gun!

They did tell me to stay here, but I really want to help them with the tank.

After some thought, I decide to go help them with the tank.

Once I'm in, the tank switch on and greeted itself as Sheila.

That is such a nice name, and it's a girl, I think I might like her!

Anyways, Sheila asks me for the tutorial program, well since I'm new in this tank, I should probrobly do that, may need to remember things from them in case I forget!

First off, the driving, though it's a little trickier than I thought, there's even six pedals when there are only four directions!

After getting the hang on the driving, I come up to the Red guys, as Sheila continued talking, I think she mentioned something about an auto-fire mode, so I decide to turn that on.

Oh man, this tank is loud!

It's like every time it fires, it's like being next to a firework going off close!

Well, what do you know; the tank scared those Red guys away!

I did good!

"Hey, rookie! Good job, man! Why didn't you tell us you knew how to drive the tank?" I hear Church cry out, I think he is going to be my new friend after-

"New target acquired." Sheila then said.

Wait, target?

Uh oh, quick, must turn off target!

"Target un-lock! Un-lock! Please help me, nice lady!"

Too late.

The cannon fired and I see Church flying like a bird a bit, then landed where he and Tucker were hiding.

"You shot Church, you team-killing *&%£ !€!" I hear Tucker yell out to me (I don't quite like bad words, so I think I'll keep that down a bit).

Still, I can't believe I've killed my new best friend! What have I done?!

Better keep the tank on Lock-On, and it would be good to shoot it at Reds, like maybe the Reds that went to their base.

At the base, the shot at the jeep, sending it flying onto the top of their base and now the tank continues firing at the jeep since it's locked on, I don't want to turn it off and kill any more of my friends after what happened to Church.

When Tucker asked me to turn off the Lock-On system thingy, I tell him that I can't, since the last time I did, I (accidently) killed Church, so I can't do that again!

Sheila continues doing a good job firing at the Red's base (and jeep), but suddenly, some flying ships come by and they're begin to drop bombs down towards… uh oh.

Need to get out of tank!

Oh boy, not good, not good!

"Sheila, will you please open the door?" I ask.

Sheila instantly opened the hatch, and I'm free, as I ran, I could hear something blow up, making me run faster.

I made it back to Tucker, and I'm glad we all made it.

"Look at your tank, though." Tucker said, as I turned, I wonder he mean-Shelia!

"I'm scared Dave, will I dream? Daisy. Daaaaiisyyyyy…" I hear Shelia say, before she… she…

"Sheeeeeilaaaaaaa! Noooooo!" I cry in agony! Another one of my friends is gone!

"Wait, who's Shelia?" asked Tucker

"Sheila's the lady in the tank. She was my friend…"

"Oh dude, I knew you could pick up chicks in a tank!"

Farewell, Sheila, I hope I can see you again soon…


	3. Agent Tex Part 1

**Dear Diary: The RvB series through Caboose**

* * *

Agent Tex Part 1

* * *

I needed a small walk to get my head on things, having lost two friends at once was quite sad.

But then, during my little walk, I bumped into some other soldier guys, they looked a little funny, especially when they mentioned their plan to fight us, and the tank, though while was still sad about what happened, I told them not to worry about the tank, and then they vanished.

Following that small visit from them, I got back and helped get all that black stuff off Tucker.

Since we were basically don't have Church anymore, Tucker decided to call command and get more help, after a brief talk, Tucker decided to get a Mercenary, what ever that is (though Tucker told that it's someone who fights for money).

Suddenly, we are met by a ghost who claims to be Church, though that ridiculous, Church is blue, not white.

Thought Tucker convinced me that it is Church.

It turns out, Church came to warn us about a mercenary called Tex, how seemed to be a bit of a meanie, being that Church encounter him when he killed his old buddy by beating him with his own skull (which Tucker believes that doesn't seem physically possible) and before he left, he told us not to call him, even though we kinda did.

Then as that happens, the Tex guy finally arrives.

He doesn't seem like a meanie, I'm sure we can be friends.

* * *

I'm scared!

Tex is kinda using me as target practice, and I'm so happy that he hasn't hit me.

Then he head's off to go get the flag back form the red guys.

It took a few minutes, and then I notice that Tex got captured by the red guys, when Church came back and later learned that we got Tex.

He was quite a bit upset about that, and then he revealed that Tex is actually his girlfriend!

He then later on mentioned something about Tex with his… sorry her A.I.

"What's the 'A' stand for?" I asked.

"Artificial." He replied.

"What's the I-?"

"Intellengence."

"Oh… what the 'A' again?"

So it then turns out, Tex is a robot, and Church is… a gay robot!

So now that we know that the reds have Tex, we had to rescue her, so we go through the portal to make me and Tucker suits go black.

Though I wonder if it stings?

Tucker says it doesn't, so that's good, so I can ju-

"Ouchie! You lied to me!"

That was mean of Tucker!

He even wouldn't let me say hi to Church when we were later on near the red base.

I was then told to hide, which worked well, since they can't see me and I can't see them.

Being a soldier is so much fun!

Tucker then tells me to hide behind another rock, so I do that.

A little later, I look through the sniper rifle to see what's happening, then a see a red guy, quite possibly the leader, with Tex going outside, and I decide to kill, so that way Church can forgive me killing him, and then we can be friends again!

I got him in my site, and I finally shot him!

I did it!

I shot the red leader, and now he's a ghost like Church and… wait, is that Church?

…

…

Oops.

"Oh, you've gotta be killing me!"

"Tucker did it!"


End file.
